My New Life
by CherryCottonCandyCherry
Summary: My name is Sorcia. I love Greek Mythology. I am not surprised to learn that I am a demigod, but what I learn at Camp Half-Blood will change my life forever. I meet many people,discover who my father is, and try to live up to everyone's standards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to me a few days ago. I hope you like it. I don't own anything involving the characters aka people in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Please review! Sorcia and some other characters are mine, and are not in any of the PJO series.**

**Sorcia**

I sat in my English class. I don't understand why I needed to learn this. I already knew everything there is to know about it. This month's topic is Greek Mythology.

I loved everything that is even closely related to the Ancient Greeks. I wish often that the gods were real, and that I was a child by one of them. I figured that this is possible because I live with my mother and my little sister. My mom got married when I was little. She then had my sister. A few years down the road, they got divorced. I could very well be a child of one of the gods.

My teacher went on about our assignment. We had to research someone that was given to us on a piece of paper. When I looked at mine, my face lit up. I got Poseidon. He is my favorite Olympian. I knew everything to know about him. I don't know how I was able to read it. I am a dyslexic.

"Is there anyone who would like to share anything about their chosen person?" Miss Singer asked. Naturally my hand shot up. "Sorcia, you may stand up and say what you know," Miss Singer said.

I nodded. I went up to the front of the class. I cleared my throat before saying," My person is Poseidon. He is the god of the sea. He has two brothers, Zeus and Hades. Zeus is the god of the sky, and Hades is god of the underworld," I said. I continued on and on until there were only a few minutes left in class, and the end of the school day. During my entire speech I had to constantly move, curse my ADHD.

"Sorcia, you no longer have to give your report. Now before I let you go, I want to introduce you to Grover. He is a new student," Miss Singer said.

"Thanks. I moved her from New York, and I am excited to be here in Colorado" Grover said before taking his seat next to me. I noticed that he had a limp to him. If everything I knew was right, then he would be satyr. That would be so close. I was filled with these thoughts as the final bell rand, and we were dismissed from that horrible class.

"Sorcia, can I talk to you?" Grover asked.

"Yes. What's up?" I asked.

"How many parents do you have?"

"One, I live with my mother and my little sister," I said, then I added," My sister isn't my full blood sister. My mom got married and had her, and then she got divorced," I replied.

"Do you believe that the Olympians could exist?" He asked.

"OH MY GODS," I screamed. "I am one aren't I?" I asked.

"You knew?"

"In a way, I have always wanted to be a demigod. I never knew that I was actually one, though," I whispered. I knew that I would have to keep this a secret.

"You're the only demigod who isn't freaking out by this fact. Have any monsters attacked you?" Grover asked.

"Several. They get worse as I get older. I just thought that it was no big deal. I am pretty good at fighting them," I said.

"Wow. That is certainly unusual. I vote that we get you to Camp as soon as we can."

"What do we tell my mom?" I asked.

"We tell your mom that you got accepted into an amazing boarding school, and that it's a year-round school. You will need to go to camp all will be the safest thing for you right now," Grover said.

We walked the last reaming blocks to my house in silence. Grover didn't have anything else to say, and I was in shock. Everything that I had wanted to be true was true! I still couldn't believe it.

When we got my house, I saw a moving truck. I immediately ran into the house.

"Mom," I yelled. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here," My mom yelled from her room. As I walked there, I noticed that the entire house was bare.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your sister and I are moving to New York. We wanted to be closer to you, since you are going to that boarding school," My mom said.

"How did you know about that," I asked worriedly.

"This boy came by, and he told us all about it after you left for school. He helped us pack. I am so proud of you, sweetie," My mom said as Grover came in with a small pale figure. He had black hair. He wore very dark clothing. I couldn't see his eyes, but I sensed death. This person was related to Hades.

"There's the boy who helped us pack," My mother said as she grabbed the last box.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nico," he replied hypnotically sweet.

"Grover, can he be trusted?" I asked.

"Yes. He came to the barding school a few years ago. He must have followed me here, and he knew that you got accepted, so he told your mother," Grover said.

"Okay. Mom, you and Synthia can go in the moving van, and I will go with Nico and Grover," I said sweetly.

My mom grabbed my sister and led her to the truck. They got in and drove away. I was alone with Grover and Nico.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Considering your sense is very powerful, I suggest that we shadow travel," Nico said.

"What's that and how are you related to Hades?" I asked.

"Only a child of Hades can shadow travel, and I am quite good at it. I can travel us to Camp. That would be the safest passage. I want to go before any monsters show up," Nico said.

"Okay. Take us to this camp place," I said before I was thrust into utter blackness.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Do you love it or hate it? Tell me why you feel that way! I will write more if you guys like it. I will write chapter 2 soon. I just have a busy schedule right now, between my birthday and school starting soon. Thanks for reading, and pleas do review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorcia

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. All I remember was being pulled into the shadows. I am almost positive that I had passed out.

I woke to seeing a girl with gray eyes. She had blonde wavy hair.

"I'm Annabeth. I am a daughter of Athena. What's your name?"

"I'm Sorcia. I am a daughter of I don't know," I replied.

"It's okay. Everyone finds out soon enough. I love your eyes," Annabeth said.

"Thanks," I replied. My eyes were the color of the ocean, or at least that's what everyone else said.

"Let's get you to Chiron," Annabeth said as she helped me up.

She led me to the front of the house.

"Oh good the child is awake. I was beginning to worry about her. What is your name?" The centaur asked. I assumed he was Chiron because Dionysus was the other person there.

"My name is Sorcia. I was found by Grover and Nico," I replied.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Sorcia. This is where we train demigods to become heroes," Chiron said.

A kid with dark hair ran up to the porch. He has the exact same colored eyes as me.

"Percy, can you please show Sorcia around camp?" Chiron asked.

"Sure, but who is Sorcia?" Percy asked.

"I am Sorcia," I said as Percy noticed me for the first time.

Percy led me to the rectangular area where the cabins are. He told me that there was a cabin for every god or goddess. He then took me to where the meals were severed. After that he took me to my cabin; he told me to drop of my things because he was going to take me to the armory, then to the arena.

Percy armed me with armor, a sword, and a bow with several arrows. He wanted to make sure everything was tested.

"Marcus, can you come over here?" Percy asked.

This amazingly hot guy came over here. I assumed he was a son of the god Apollo.

"What's up Percy?" He asked.

"Can you tell Sorcia how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

"Yeah, I would love to," He said as gazed at me.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Percy said.

Marcus told me how to shoot an arrow. I listened very carefully.

I raised the bow, and I took aim at the target. I knew my goal, to hit the very middle. I closed my eyes, and I released the arrow. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the arrow went into the middle of the target. I jumped up and down.

"Was this your first time?" Marcus asked.

"Yes!" I squealed with delight.

"Let's try again," Marcus said.

I nodded. I did everything that I did last time, and I made it to the center of the next target.

"You're a natural, but let's try it without you closing your eyes," Marcus said.

I nodded, and I did everything that I did the previous two times, except close my eyes. This time the arrow hit the very top of the target. I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I was.

"Something doesn't seem right. Try again, but this time close your eyes," Marcus said.

I did what Marcus said, and I hit the center of the target when Percy came over.

"Do you think that she's a child of Apollo?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. She's amazing with the bow and arrow when she closes her eyes, but she can't do that when her eyes are open," Marcus explained.

"That is odd. Sorcia, let's try swords now," Percy said as he handed me a sword.

"Okay," I said.

I fought with Percy. I was a newbie, and he was a pro at this. I some how managed to win against him. I have no idea how. All I know is that we were fighting for several hours and we attracted a lot of people to our duel. I saw a chance to win the fight, and I took it.

"Wow, that was amazing," Percy said.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry you lost. Even though I get way competitive I hate winning because others sometimes get hurt," I said.

"That's okay. I can at least cross Ares off the list of your potential fathers. Is there anything that you want to do?" Percy asked.

"Do you have a lake here? I want to be near the water," I said.

"Yeah we have a lake. I'll take you to it," Percy said.

He led me down a large hill, and then we were on the beach. I squealed with delight as I ran into the water. I swam as far as I could, then I went under. I must have worried Percy, for he came in after me.

I swam to the top just as Percy was about to reach the place where I went under.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"You were under the water for ten minutes," Percy said.

"Ten minutes? It felt like a minute or so," I said as I swam to shore.

Percy gasped. "What?" I said.

"You're completely dry," Percy said.

I looked down, and sure enough I was as dry as I was before I went into the water. I can breathe underwater, and stay dry.

Percy came out of the water completely dry too. Things were getting weird around here.

"Let's go to dinner," Percy said as he grabbed me hand. I didn't shy away from him even as everyone gasped.

Annabeth came running up to Percy. "What are you doing?" Annabeth nearly yelled.

"I'll be right back," Percy said as he went with Annabeth to talk to her about something.

Nico came up to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better. What's up with Annabeth and Percy?" I asked.

"Oh, well. They are kind of a couple, and when she saw you two holding hands, she freaked out," Nico said.

Everyone around started gasping around me, like there was something wrong with me. Nico yelled at some kid to go get Chiron. I finally realized to look up. I saw a green trident above my head. That's Poseidon's sign. I am a daughter of Poseidon.

Chiron came up to me and declared to everyone that I am a daughter of Poseidon, and that I need to move into Poseidon's cabin immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to continue posting my stories. I think that some info will be good. I will start with the name Sorcia. That isn't a usual name. I know. It's important to me because my middle name is Sorcia. I have learned to love it, and when I need an interesting name for a character I use my middle name, unless I can think of something else. That's about it, but this chapter will be shocking. That's all I can say. Read my note at the end of the chapter. Thanks!**

**Sorcia**

I moved my things from the unclaimed cabin to Poseidon's. Percy was excited about this.

No one understood my excellence at archery though. I thought that it was cool. I improved drastically. I could the middle of the target with my eyes open by the end of my second day. While that was happening I began to loose me edge in the swords. Everyone found that weird. I guess that is a bit weird.

I skipped out on the campfire on the third night. I wanted to think. I have realized that I am at my best in mid day and mid night. I know it's weird, but that how I have always been. I kept looking at the stars, when I got an idea; I have to go to the water. I just have too.

I ran out of my cabin and down to the water. I sat on the beech listening to the waves. I felt more at peace, but not completely. That's when Poseidon showed up.

"Sorcia, I have to tell you something," My father said.

"Okay, dad," I whispered.

"That's just it. I am not your father. I never was, and I never will be. I just claimed you as my own because your father wouldn't do it, and it would destroy your mother. I made a vow with them. If they keep Percy safe, then I would do everything in my power to keep you safe, even if that means claiming you as my own. I am like you foster father. The reason why the water calls you so much is because of the protection I have put on you. You can do everything that Percy can do, as well as what you father and mother can do. One more thing, you're a goddess. You're not a demigod," Poseidon casually said.

"What about my mother?" I asked.

"You're mortal mother owed me a favor. I asked her to keep you safe. I asked her to keep you with her until either a demigod or satyr came to get you. I am sorry I had to do this to you, but I promised on the River Styx," he said.

"I don't know who my real parents are, and I am a goddess, so everything that I knew has been put on hold, but I guess that explains the magic," I answered.

"Magic, oh yeah. That's what the gods and goddess use. I should go back to the sea, but I'll be in contact," Poseidon said.

I let everything sink in. I'm not like everyone else here. I don't deserve to share a cabin with Percy. I'll talk to Chiron about that in the morning. I have to find out who my real parents are. I can't keep living like this. Somehow I know. I know who they are, but it's so out of reach.

I went back to Poseidon's cabin. I decided to pack up the things that I had put around there. I have to leave this cabin. I will go back to the unclaimed cabin. I don't care if I am alone, but I have to do this. I can't live a lie anymore.

**A/N: I know this is short, but tell me what you think! Recap, Sorcia isn't the daughter of Poseidon. Percy isn't her brother. Her parents are Olympians. She is a goddess, but she doesn't know who her parents are. Poseidon claimed her to protect her parents, but why didn't her real father claim her? That wouldn't be a horrible thing to him. He could have done that. I'm sorry. I just realized how short this chapter is. I'll write more. This chapter has had its fill, but I'll write more. Thanks for reading! Please do review! One more thing, Sorcia finds out her who her father is in Chapter 8.**


End file.
